Kepéla: Separados por un río
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: Harry esta enamorado y decide pedirle ayuda a Draco... con lo que el rubio no contaba es la maraña de sentimientos que inundan su corazón.
1. La razón…

**DEDICADO A VINCENT. PERDONAME POR NO ENTRAR EL SABADO! T.T tu uke hace mil reverencias de disculpas TT.TT

* * *

**

**Kepéla:**_ Separados por un río._

**Capitulo 1. **_La razón…_

* * *

Aprendí a admirar en él, en su mirada…. Lo que significaba _sentir _**amor verdadero…**

Y por eso me **enamoré**_…

* * *

_

_I'm not a perfect person / _**No soy alguien perfecto**.

_There's many things I wish I didn't do _**Hay tantas cosas que desearía nunca haber hecho.**

.-¡Malfoy! -el rubio de mirada platinada se detuvo en medio del pasillo, vio molesto hacia quien lo llamaba dando de gritos.

.-¿Que demonios quieres, cararrajada? -con disimulo observó detalladamente al pequeño chico frente a el que se tomaba el pecho intentando recuperar el aire, un gracioso sonrojo en las mejillas hacía que resaltaran magistralmente las dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. -Anda que no tengo todo el día.

.-Ehhh, yo…. -empezó a retorcerse los dedos nerviosamente mientras miraba a todos lados y el sonrojo aumentaba.

.-Potter… -se miraron fijamente a los ojos. -Me estas asustando, lo cual es muy difícil entre los Malfoy. Ven.

Se dirigieron a una pequeña aula vacía y ahí Draco solo lo miró elevando elegantemente la ceja izquierda.

.-Viva el valor Gryffindor… -siguió con sarcasmo hasta que finalmente (dañandole el orgullo xD) Harry se armó de valor para hablar.

.-MegustaBlaiseyquieroquemeayudesconél.

.-0.0 ¿Que!

.-u/u Lo que oíste.

.-No se te entendió nada, imbécil -.-

.-o/o Ejem…. Que…. -suspiró profundamente. -Me gusta Blaise…

.-¿Y? -preguntó tranquilamente, su corazón acelerandose y deteniendose de golpe sin razón aparente.

.-Y quiero que me ayudes con él…

.-¿Me estas diciendo que quieres que la haga de cupido entre tu y Blaise?

.-¡Si, es decir ¡No! xO no quiero que la hagas de cupido, solo que nos presentes, le hables bien de mi, etc etc.

.-Dos cosas. Uno: Eso es hacerla de cupido. -sonrojo profuso de parte del Moreno. -Dos¿Que te hace pensar que YO le hablaré bien de TI a él?

.-Ahh¿Tu gran corazón?

.-¿Corazón¿Que es eso? O.o

.-¡Por favor!

.-No.

El rubio caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir de esa locura hasta que cierto moreno ojiverde se interpuso en su destino, el sonrojo aun presente junto a unas reprimidas lágrimas intentando salir de sus ojos.

.-¡Por favor! Vamos, Malfoy¡Te estoy rogando!... -tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire intentando detener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. -por favor… te lo ruego… -el llanto lo hizo agacharse hasta quedar en cuclillas tapandose la cara con las manos mientras con la voz estrangulada continuaba como si de un mantra se tratase. -lo amo… lo amo, lo amo….

Solo se detuvo al sentir la voz de Draco llegandole.

.-Deja de llorar… das pena… -.-U

.-Lo… lo siento…

.-¿En verdad lo amas tanto?

.-Sí. -**seguridad… **solo eso denotó su respuesta, fue ahí que recordó cierta pregunta que algún día vio en uno de esos "chismografos" que Pansy insistía en contestar: _¿Has amado a alguien tanto como para llorar?_ Él nunca lo había hecho… jamás había amado y sin embargo ahora se encontraba con Potter haciendolo… maldición, hasta en eso era el primero.

.-Esta bien. Cuentas conmigo… será interesante verte siendo pateado por él. -Sonrió macabramente mientras salía hacia el gran comedor, aun sin poderse explicar la maraña de sensaciones que ahora tribulaban su pecho. Aunque…

_¿Que se sentirá amar?_

Seguro será horrible… o.ó su padre siempre le dijo que los sentimientos era algo estupido e inútil…

Pero también siempre fueron esas _cosas_ las que le dieron a Potter tanta fuerza para salir adelante… ¿Acaso no fue gracias a todo ese odio y tristeza por lo de Black que logró derrotar a Voldemort a principios de el año? En las vacaciones de navidad… él simplemente ignoró todo (hasta el vejete ese de Dumbledore) para dejarse llevar por la ira que sentía y matar al desgraciado. Su padre terminó en Azkaban, pero la verdad se lo merecía, era un desgraciado sin corazón…

Sí, eso es lo que todos pensaban que también era… pero no importa…

Ahora a ver como se las arreglaba para ayudar a Potter.

Idiota.

_But I continue learning / _Pero continuo aprendiendo

_I never meant to do those things to you / _nunca desee hacerte esas cosas

_And so I have to say before I go / _y tengo que decir antes de irme

_That I just want you to know _/ que quiero que sepas…

Realmente nunca deseó tratar mal a Potter, él mismo se lo buscó al no aceptar su amistad…

_Mentira…_

En realidad eso se lo perdonó quince minutos después (¡Eran unos mocosos!)…. ¿Entonces por que tanto daño entre ellos? Por que su padre se lo ordenó, por que era lo más sencillo… por tantas cosas…

Suspiró de nuevo antes de sentarse a la mesa de Slytherin… justo al lado de su objetivo.

.-¿Que hay Blaise?

.-Nada importante… te vi entrar a un aula con Potter… ¿Esta todo bien? -preguntó en un tono extraño, mezcla de frialdad y molestia.

.-Sí, esta todo bien.

.-¿Que pasó?

.-¿Lo has visto?

.-¿A quien? -Blaise dejó de untar mermelada a su tostada para mirar impresionado al rubio.

.-A Potter -continuó sin inmutarse en absoluto mientras se servía un enorme vaso de leche y lo bebía con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras miraba disimuladamente como el otro chico levantaba la mirada para fijarla en el ojiverde que hablaba con la sangre sucia y la comadreja.

.-¿Que hay con él?

.-No esta mal.

.-¿A que te refieres!

.-¡No hagas escandalo!... -le dirigió una mirada gélida antes de continuar. -Los años le han hecho muy bien, igual eso de que ya no tenga que batallar por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… ahora se ve… muy bien -y realmente no era mentira, le gustaba verlo sonreír plenamente sin ese dejo de preocupación que antaño siempre lo acompañaba.

.-Me estas asustando, Draco… ¿Tu pensando que esta bien Potter?

.-Ya superalo… es estupido seguir enfurecido por una estupidez, mejor aprovecha el panorama. -le guiñó el ojo traviesamente antes de beber de un sorbo todo lo que queaba en su vaso y dirigirse a pociones.

Mientras tanto en su mesa…

.-Esto es imposible… -la mirada impresionada de Blaise cambió por una enfurecida. -Maldito Potter…

_I've found out a reason for me _/ Encontré una razón para mi

_To change who I used to be /_ Para cambiar quien era

_A reason to start over new / _Una razón para empezar desde cero

_And the reason is you /_ Y la razón eres tú.

.-Date por vencido de una vez, Potter, ya lo intenté mil veces y parece no tener nada de interés en ti. -exclamó contrariado Draco mientras daba vueltas por la sala del requerimiento, solo de vez en cuando miraba a Harry sentado en el centro de una cómoda cama matrimonial, su rostro triste reposando sobre las rodillas que apretaba fuertemente. El rubio se dejó caer acostado frente a él.

.-Realmente ya no se que hacer…

.-Gracias… -su voz entrecortada salió acompañada de gruesas lágrimas. Intentó levantarse e irse para que su antiguo nemesis no lo viera, pero Draco se lo impidió levantandose y tomandolo fuertemente de la muñeca.

.-Vamos… no llores… -estaba incomodo… realmente jamás había visto llorar a alguien con tanto sentimiento a alguien… bueno, solo cuando el mismo Harry había llorado al pedirle su ayuda hace dos meses, justo en el mes de enero.

.-Sueltame por favor, Draco… -apreciando como apretaba más la presión en su muñeca, lo enfrentó enfurecido. -¡QUE ME SUELTES, MALDITA SEA¿ES QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO? NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI¡QUIERO IRME¡LO AMO! AMO A ESE IMBECIL QUE SIMPLEMENTE ¡ME ODIA! -las lágimas entorpecían su visión mientras se acercaba a el rubio golpeandolo en el pecho. Gradualmente la fuerza de sus puños fue bajando, igual el sonido de su voz hasta que termino llorando miserablemente en el pecho de él.

.-Exacto, Harry. -ahí esta, la voz le brotó de no se donde, diciendo palabras que jamas se había escuchado decir, entre ellas, el nombre de él… -Blaise es un miope idiota cabrón que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que tiene a sus pies… escuchame. -con un suave movimiento le levantó la barbilla a el moreno hasta conectar sus miradas. -Aun no se que hiciste o que le echaste a mi jugo de calabaza, pero en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de una cosa y esa es que vales más de lo que me imaginaba… en serio te admiro y no tienes una idea de lo mucho que desearía llegar a ser algún día la mitad de lo que eres tú. Así que limpia esas lágrimas y sonríe que a ese bastardo no le gustan los llorones.

.-Gracias… -hizo un amago de sonrisa para luego recargar la cabeza en el pecho de Draco, apretando con sus manitas la ropa de él. Un momento después se recostaron en la cama, el ojiverde tranquilizandose poco a poco hasta quedarse dormido. El ultimo Malfoy le quitó un cabello de los ojos con gesto tierno mientras besaba cariñosamente su cicatriz.

.-Duerme bien.

Un par de ojos azul electrico se asomaron justo en el momento en que el rubio lo apretaba más y le depositaba un casto beso en los labios.

.-No se que me hiciste, Harry…

El dueño de esa fría mirada apretó el puño antes de irse dando zancadas.

.-Maldito Potter… -Blaise Zabini se perdió entre las sombras del castillo.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _/ Siento haberte herido

_It's something I must live with everyday _/ es algo con lo que tender que vivir siempre

_And all the pain I put you through / _y todo el sufrimiento que te hice pasar

_I wish that I could take it all away /_ deseo poder algún día quitarlo

_And be the one who catches all your tears _/ y ser aquel que atrape todas tus lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los dos amanecieron juntos… algo dentro de ellos se rompió, todo ese odio fue olvidado con una sonrisa somnolienta.

_Deseo ser aquel que atrape todas tus lágrimas… siempre…_

.-Buenos días, Potter.

.-Harry, Draco…

.-Ok, Buen día, Harry.

.-Buenos días, Draco.

.-Te propongo algo…

.-¿Que?

.-Me encargaré de seguir hablandole al idiota de Blaise sobre ti, pero ahora será diferente… le diré que tú eres muy bueno para… ciertos asuntos…

.-¿Que asuntos? -finalmente abrió los ojos, apoyandose en la cama para conectar las miradas sin tener que moverse del pecho de él.

.-Ahhh, le diré que pasé la noche contigo.

.-Lo cual es cierto.

.-Sí, pero haciendo _otras_ cosas.

.-¿Cómo que? o.ó

.-Bendita inocencia… ¡Le diré que tuvimos sexo!

.-0.0 ¿Tú y yo?

.-Nooo, yo y el hada de los dientes… -contestó mordazmente mientras giraba los ojos. -¡Obvio que los dos!

.-¡Pero eso no es cierto! 0/0

.-Lo se -.- así le picaré la curiosidad y deseará acercarse a ti, idiota.

.-Ahh… ¿Y crees que funcione?

.-Si esto no sirve entonces no se que lo pueda hacer… ¿Tengo tu permiso?

.-Esta bien.

_That's why I need you to hear / _Es por eso que necesito que escuches….

.-Hola Blaise. -su tono se enfrió un poco al hablarle, pero luego se caldeó de nuevo al ver la pequeña cabecita de rebeldes pelos negros en la mesa contigua.

.-¿Dormiste bien, Draco?

.-Bastante bien.

.-¿Con quien?

El rubio tomó aire antes de mencionar el nombre del afortunado (a)

.-Con Potter. -sonrió satisfecho al escuchar el tintineo del tenedor de Blaise estrellandose en el suelo.

.-¿Tú y Potter?

.-Sí, he batallado mucho para convencerlo, pero finalmente lo he hecho y **creeme** ha valido cada segundo de mi tiempo. uú

.-Pero… siempre creí que tú nunca lo habías hecho con nadie antes.

.-Y así era… -ignorando su leve sonrojo, continuó como si no le importara en absoluto. -solo tú sabes esto así que no lo andes divulgando… --

.-Habías dicho que solo te acostarías con alguien a quien amaras… ¿Acaso amas a Potter?

.-Blaise… -al notar el amargo tono de tristeza con que lo dijo, el rubio finalmente lo miró preocupado, notando como este apretaba firmemente la servilleta con la mano izquierda. Draco tomó esa mano entre las suyas antes de hablarle suavemente. -No amo a Potter. -su amigo pareció tranquilizarse mientras el corazón del rubio se oprimía dolorosamente al negarlo.

.-¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?

.-Por que me gusta… él me atrae, solo eso… digamos que fue solo capricho de una noche. Un capricho que nunca olvidaré… -terminó en un suspiro, creyendo erróneamente que su amigo no lo escuchó.

.-¿Al menos valió la pena?

.-Sí. Absolutamente… también era su primera vez…

_I've found out a reason for me _/ Encontré una razón para mi

Harry lo hizo por amor…

Por eso aceptó esa mentira…

Fue un par de días luego que pareció haber algún resultado. Respuesta materializada en una lechuza negra que descendió en Gryffindor a principios de las vacaciones de semana santa.

"**_Potter, quiero hablar contigo._**

_**Te espero detrás del invernadero número 3 a la media noche.**_

_**Atte. BZ**_

**_No faltes."_**

.-¡Draco! -el ojiverde lo abrazó efusivamente mientras sonreía y saltaba por la habitación agitando el trozo de pergamino.

.-¿Podrías dejar de saltar como unicornio bebé y decirme que te sucede?

.-¿Acaso no sabías?

.-Por algo pregunto --

.-¡Blaise me ha citado esta noche en los invernaderos! -luego de eso volvió a abrazarlo sin ser conciente de la pequeña lágrima solitaria que resbalaba por la mejilla de Draco, quien sonrió tiernamente deseandole con el corazón en la mano, toda la suerte del mundo.

.-Gracias, Draco…

.-Prometeme que me contarás todo.

.-Lo prometo nn

_To change who I used to be /_ Para cambiar quien era

Las clases pasaron normales ese día.

Draco sonrió tristemente al regresar a sus habitaciones, lanzó a la cama la mochila para sin fijarse en nada más tomar un libro de su colección y dirigirse a la sala común a leer un rato.

No contaba con que se quedaría dormido en el rellano de la ventana.

_A reason to start over new / _Una razón para empezar desde cero

.-¡Harry¿Pues que te pasa que todo el día has andado tan feliz?

.-Jejeje, cosas mias Hermione.

.-Y ahora te andas arreglando mucho… ¿Con quien saldrás?

.-No les diré y más vale que no me pregunten más ni me sigan. ¬¬

.-¿Seguirte¿Nosotros?

.-Sí, Ron, ustedes. Por si acaso me llevaré el mapa del merodeador.

.-Desgraciado¡No confias en nosotros! T.T

.-¡No sean tragicos!

Hermione miró como Harry golpeaba cariñosamente al pelirrojo en la cabeza y sin poder evitarlo, una sincera sonrisa escapó a la comisura de sus labios al darse cuenta que finalmente parecía que su amigo sería feliz.

_And the reason is you /_ Y la razón eres tú 4

Entre sueños le llegó el sonido del tapiz cerrandose.

.-zzZZZzz -.-

El frío comenzó a incomodarlo.

.-zzzZZZZzzz -…-

Giró hacia el lado izquierdo.

.-zzzzZZZZZzzzz --…..---

Se dio de cara contra la alfombra… uú

.-zzzZZZzzz --.-- ¿Ehhh?... o.o

Draco se levantó inmediatamente del suelo, caminando a tientas hacia su dormitorio (individual, no como en Gry que son de a 5 tipos por cuarto o.o). Entró, cerró la puerta y encendió unas velas, comenzó a ponerse la pijama mientras bendecía una y otra vez que ese día fuera viernes.

.-Mañana es sabado… -- que… (bostezo) bien… (bostezo.bostezo) -Aun sin apagar las velas se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama, haciendo a un lado la mochila que cayó con estruendo. Un papel se le pegó en el rostro, molesto lo tomó y mirandolo fijamente reconoció en él la letra de su amigo…. ¿Que hacía una nota de Blaise en la cama?

Se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba para leerlo.

Su corazón se detuvo completamente al hacerlo.

.-No puede ser… -se levantó de un salto mientras apretaba el pergamino. -Maldito Blaise. -Dejó caer la nota y salió como una exhalación acomodandose la capa encima.

_I'm not a perfect person _/ No soy una persona perfecta

_I never meant to do those things to you _/ jamás desee hacerte eso

_And so I have to say before I go _/ pore so antes de irme debo decir

_That I just want you to know / _que simplemente quiero que sepas…

Harry caminó hacia los invernaderos, sus manos sudaban, pero a pesar de todo el nerviosismo, una linda sonrisa le decoraba el rostro. Llegó con cinco minutos de anterioridad y se dispuso a esperar mirando por momentos hacia el lago, luego al cercano bosque prohibido y más tarde al mapa, su corazón deteniendose al ver un punto con el nombre de su amado se acercaba.

_Diez metros._

_Cinco._

_Cuatro._

_Tres._

_Dos_.

Una mano apretó rudamente su hombro dandole la vuelta con la misma rudeza, haciendole dejar caer el mapa a sus pies por el susto. Blaise acababa de llegar.

.-¿Llevas mucho esperando?

.-No. -mintió.

.-Ven. -sin aflojar el agarre lo guió hacia el bosque-

.-¿A dónde me llevas, Blaise.

.-Zabini para ti, Potter. -contestó fríamente, la ira brotando a chorros de su gruesa voz.

.-Zabini… para.

.-¿Que pare? -siguió empujando al chico al bosque hasta que finalmente entraron en él. -Supongo que eso mismo le dijiste a Draco antes de seguir restregandotele como una zorra… ¿O me equivoco? -los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al chico al escuchar esas palabras.

.-Eso no es cierto… -Harry se deshizo del amarre para enfrentarlo con la mirada brillante. -No pasó nada entre nosotros.

.-No mientas, él me lo dijo.

.-Fue un arreglo entre los dos… -dio un paso al frente, quedando a milesimas de el más alto. -Por que yo te amo… -luego de eso Harry besó suavemente los labios del muchacho, sin poder evitar el duro puño que se estrelló en su mandibula haciendolo tambalearse.

.-¡No me mientas! -un brillo psicotico se apoderó de la mirada azul mientras lo estrellaba con fuerza en un árbol cercano, donde comenzó a besarlo violentamente, propinando fuertes mordidas a los labios del ojiverde.

.-¡Dejame!

Otro fuerte golpe, esta vez en su estomago lo hizo dejar de luchar.

Harry solo miraba, _odiandose_ a si mismo por seguirlo amando.

Por no _defenderse._

Por no desear hacerle ningun daño.

Por _protegerlo…_

Simplemente protegerlo y amarlo…

Para siempre…

Las lágimas seguían cayendo mientras Zabini lo estrellaba en la tierra y comenzaba a arrancarle la camisa de seda que con tanto esmero Harry perfumó y lavó personalmente para la ocasión.

_I've found out a reason for me _/ He encontrado una razón para mi

_To change who I used to be / _para cambiar lo que era.

_Harry… _-Draco caminaba apurado por los pasillos, rogando por que no fuera demasiado tarde.

"**Le haré pagar a ese Potter con sangre tu pureza.**

**Esta noche…"**

¿Que tipo de **enfermo** idiota dejaría ese mensaje?...

Deseaba pensar que no fuera su amigo… pero era imposible, la letra era de él… sin olvidar que nadie más sabía eso de que no había estado con nadie antes… pero ¿Por qué esa reacción?

_¿Por qué?_

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al lugar que habían pactado. Ni sombra de ellos… maldición¿Dónde podrían estar? Dio un par de pasos al frente, su pie pisó un viejo pergamino.

Lo tomó impresionandose ante lo que miraba¡Un mapa que mostraba Hogwarts y quienes estaban ahí! Vaya… que interesante… o.o

En segundos se localizó a si mismo, continuando luego en su rastreo hasta dar con Harry Potter y Blaise Zabini, estaban en el bosque prohibido… genial. --

_A reason to start over new / _Una razón para empezar desde cero

Hacía tiempo que ya no luchaba, solo se dejaba hacer, llorando mientras las manos de él recorrían su pecho hasta llegar a los pantalones, comenzando a arrancarlos a pedazos.

Pero no se defendía…

¿Por qué?

Por que aun lo amaba… a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

_And the reason is you /_ y la razón eres tú…

Suspiró una vez más, encomendandose a Merlín y toda su desendencia (hasta llegar a Dumbledore uu) antes de entrar a las oscuridades del bosque.

El miedo amenazaba con no dejarlo avanzar.

Pero él siguió.

Por Harry…

Por ese maldito mocoso que tanto lo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

Le pareció escuchar un sollozo, _débil…_

.-¿Harry?... -aceleró el paso hasta divisar de lejos la cabellera negra de Blaise, su puño levantandose y estrellandose en algún punto que la maleza ocultaba. Corrió hasta encontrarse a un metro de la escena que le heló la sangre.

Ahí en el piso estaba Harry, _su_ Harry, toda su ropa hecha jirones, su bonito rostro cubierto de sangre, lágrimas brotando sin cesar de aquellos ojos opacos… Blaise golpeandolo para forzarlo a abrir las piernas.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Zabini dejaba caer el puño de nuevo en el ojiverde que Draco intervino.

.-_Crucio…_-en segundos cayó a un lado del pequeño Potter, retorciendose de dolor ante la imperdonable de el rubio, quien se acercó con furia, rompió el hechizo y empezó a golpearlo con el puño cerrado directo a la cara... intentando hacerle el mayor daño posible -¡MALDITO¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEARLO¡IDIOTA! -quiso seguir golpeandolo hasta que su cuerpo se deshiciera, que sintiera el dolor que le había hecho a él… a _su_ Harry… pero no pudo. Una mano en su hombro lo hizo detenerse justo a tiempo para sostener a un semi desnudo Harry que cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.

Draco se levantó apretandolo firmemente contra su pecho y colocandole encima su propia capa. Le dedicó una mirada de asco a Blaise antes de hablarle venenosamente.

.-Esta me la pagarás, Zabini… tal vez gracias al gran amor que siente o sentía por ti, él llegue a perdonarte… pero yo no. Escuchame bien, **nunca **te perdonaré que le hayas hecho daño. -luego le lanzó un hechizo de inmovilización antes de retirarse a la enfermería, dedicandole tiernas palabras a su protegido.

_I've found out a reason to show /_ Encontré una razón para mostrar

_A side of me you didn't know / _Un lado de mi que no conocías.

.-¡Señora Pomfrey¡Ayuda por favor! -la anciana salió de no-se-donde, haciendole señas a Draco para que lo colocara en un pequeño cubiculo.

.-¿Que demonios pasó aquí? -preguntó molesta mientras comenzaba las curaciones. -¿Acaso otra de sus peleas?

.-No.

.-¿Entonces? -dejó de untarle una crema viscosa para mirar al rubio frente a ella.

.-¡Luego me pregunta lo que quiera! -sus ojos grises se empañaron con llanto reprimido. -¡Ayudelo, maldita sea!

.-Espereme afuera. -él asintió mientras se sentaba en otra cama, las manos cubriendo su cara llena de llanto.

Mientras la enfermera sonreía… después de todo, ver llorar a un Malfoy de esa manera era todo un **privilegio.**

Ella estuvo ahí cuando la madre de Draco se suicidó, también cuando llevaron a Lucius a Azkaban, pero a el joven jamás lo vio mostrar algún tipo de dolor… y sin embargo, ahora aparecía a la mitad de la noche con Potter entre sus brazos y termina llorando desconsolado… realmente eso era un muy buen signo.

.-Tiene **suerte**, señor Potter… -murmuró mientras salía.

Se acercó a donde el rubio se cubría la cara e intentaba detener las lágrimas. La mujer no dijo nada, solo se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó maternalmente.

Ya cuando el llanto cesó, le preguntó suavemente.

.-¿Que sucedió?

.-Zabini Blaise lo atacó. Esta en el bosque, lo inmovilicé… él… ¿Esta Harry bien¿No le hizo nada ese bastardo?

.-Tranquilicese, Malfoy. Lo que **intentó** hacer, usted lo detuvo a tiempo. Avisaré a Dumbledore para que ese tal Zabini pague lo que hizo.

.-¿Puedo ir a verlo?

.-Sí, será mejor que pase la noche aquí, ya mañana lo dejaré ir.

Y así Draco se alejó de la mujer que hablaba con el director por la chimenea, entrando cautelosamente en el cubiculo.

Harry estaba despierto.

.-Harry… -la voz se le quebró, se quedó helado…

.-Draco… -el moreno estiró los brazos para abrazarlo, haciendo que el rubio se acercara casi corriendo a su lecho y ya ahí ambos se estrecharan fuertemente, el ojiverde deshaciendose en un doloroso llanto… tal y como su acompañante también lo hacía mientras lo apretaba más fuerte.

_A reason for all that I do _/ Una razón para todo lo que hago…

.-Crees… ¿Crees poder perdonarme algún día?... -preguntó separandose Malfoy hijo, aun derramando lágrimas que jamás habían sido liberadas.

Por que un Malfoy no llora.

**Jamas.**

Pase lo que pase.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba él. Llorando de dolor y angustia por algo sucedido a su antiguo nemesis.

.-No tengo nada que perdonarte…

.-¡Debi haberte protegido! Saber que demonios pensaba ese desgraciado… disculpame…

Harry lo abrazó tiernamente.

.-¿Sabes? Nunca te había visto llorar.

.-Por que nunca lo había hecho… gracias…

.-¿Por qué me agradeces?

.-Por lo mucho que me has cambiado…

.-Ron se morirá por lo que voy a decir, pero… ¡Eres mi mejor **amigo**! o

Draco solo suspiró dejandose abrazar. -Tú también eres muy importante para mi.

_And the reason is you_ / y la razón, eres tú.

_Mi razón…_

_De ser_

_De vivir_

_De sentir_

_Todo eso **eres** para mi…_

**

* * *

El rincón de cerdo volador.**

Weeeno… como todas se imaginan diferente a Blaise y Rowling no lo ha descrito… ps me lo invente! xDDDDDDDDDD

Ahora… espero que les haya gustado el fic… sí, se que a muchas no les gustan los **song fics **pero la musica es lo que me inspira a mi para escribir… todo este día anduve deprimida y todo eso, realmente no entiendo bien como fue que salió este fic ni de donde saqué el tiempo para hacerlo (Lucero lanza a la chimenea -que realmente no existe mas que en su cabeza- sus tareas y las mira arder) jejeje¿Quién necesita de todos modos estudiar para hablar de la **Anemia drepanocitica **y sus congeneres? ñ.ñU jejeje, a ver como me va xDDDD

Ora, se que los HP/BZ no son muy normales o.o pero esto realmente (y para quienes no supieran uú) es en realidad un HP/DM! o.ó solo que esta es la primera parte del fic, la segunda la subiré cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración (si, tmb tendrá canción oo).

La canción de este cap es "The rason" cantada por… .. Mmmm, no recuerdo… jejeje, les debo el grupo, creo que es "The cure" o algo así, no me hagan caso, adoro esta canción, a cada rato la escucho y demas y no puedo recordar el nombre del grupo uú que deprimente…

Sin más que agregar (solo una posdata y una aclaración) me retiro nn

**P.d**. Gracias a** Jaen Snape **que me ayudó a resolver mis dudas¡Besos, chica! 0

Mil perdones por usar ese vocabulario uu parte de la historia u/ú

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Otra p.d. **Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me han dejado en los demas fics Gracias! son lo que me ayudan a seguir T.T

**Una p.d. mas** -.- ¿Pueden creer que por poco y no me dejaban entrar a una fiesta por ir vestida completamente de negro (incluyendo uñas pintadas del color)¡Abusivos¡Racistas! TT.TT… por suerte soy linda y encantadora (conciencia de lucero: eso y sabe sonreirle a quien le conviene xDDD)

**TMB MIL PERDONES A LAS QUE AMAN A ZABINI (yo misma babeo al verlo con Ron en los fics) PERO ERA NECESARIO HACERLO UN DESGRACIADO u.u**

Sayonara!

_Me gusta volar, pero temo a las alturas..._


	2. La recuperación

**Capitulo 2.** _La recuperación._

-Ron se morirá por lo que voy a decir, pero… ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! o

Draco solo suspiró dejándose abrazar. -Tú también eres muy importante para mí.

_And the reason is you / y la razón, eres tú._

__

Mi razón…

De ser

De vivir

De sentir

Todo eso eres para mí…

------------------

-Harry no ha vuelto… hay que avisar a Dumbledore.

-Ya, Ron.

-¡Pero si no ha vuelto en toda la noche!

-¡Déjalo vivir! Voldemort ya desapareció… creo que es tiempo de que Harry viva su propia vida, ¿No crees?

-…..Tienes razón…. Además, con lo contento que andaba, no me extrañaría que esté ahora con alguien especial. -terminó sonriendo para luego continuar la partida de ajedrez mágico con su amiga.

------------------

-¿Que piensas hacer ahora? -la preocupación reflejada en cada nota de la voz del rubio mientras le ayudaba cuidadosamente a levantarse de la camilla.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Que harás con Blaise?

-Nada.

-¡¿QUE!

-Mira, realmente… -bajó la cabeza al no saber que decir. -realmente… -suspiró armándose de valor antes de conectar ambas miradas y hablar con decisión. -Debes entender que yo no soy cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts, soy el-niño-que-vivió añadiéndole ahora "que-sobrevivió" ¿Te imaginas lo que le pasaría si la comunidad mágica se enterará de lo que sucedió anoche?...

-Solo lo que se merece. -contestó en el tono más frío que jamás se le hubiera escuchado al ultimo Malfoy.

-No, se le echaría a perder completamente la vida y sería por mi culpa. Draco… -aun sentado en la cama, estiró la mano para tocar la mejilla de su amigo mirándolo fijamente. -yo no quiero que él sufra.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haberte hecho si no hubiese llegado a tiempo anoche? -preguntó entre dientes, controlando la furia que crecía en su interior.

-Sí, sé lo que pudo haber pasado… pero al menos lo intenté. Ahora sé que simplemente no me ama. Así de sencillo.

-¡ESTO NO ES "ASÍ DE SENCILLO"! ¡Maldición! ¡Ese imbecil pudo…! -la voz se le cortó, unas lágrimas comenzaron a desear abandonar sus ojos, por lo que simplemente fijó la vista en un punto indescifrable a través de la ventana. Sus puños apretados al grado de sangrar, la respiración agitada. -Te apoyo en lo que desees cuando quieras. -lo miró a los ojos. -pero en esto no cuentes conmigo. Él pagará lo que te hizo. -Caminó hacia la puerta de la enfermería dispuesto a salir.

-Es… espera… -el rubio se detuvo al sentir un tembloroso contacto en su hombro izquierdo. -No… no lo hagas… por favor…. -apenas alcanzó a darse la vuelta para, de nuevo, detener la caída de un inconsciente Harry.

-Solo necesita descansar, aun esta débil. -la voz comprensiva de la enfermera lo tranquilizó. -Quiero que le dé estas pociones… sugiero que lo lleve a descansar a algún lugar neutro, creo que ni Gryffindor o Slytherin son seguros en estos momentos.

-Gracias.

Luego se retiró con el ojiverde entre sus brazos hacia la habitación del requerimiento.

------------------

El tiempo pasaba, Harry ya llevaba un par de horas dormido.

Draco dejó el libro que leía en una mesita de roble y se levantó, recostándose de lado enseguida del chico. Lo miró un par de segundos antes de retirar con suave caricia un mechón azabache, depositó un casto beso en su frente, sintiendo como entre sueños él se acercaba y lo abrazaba depositando la cabeza en su pecho.

Tan dulce

Inocente

Suave…

Así era Harry.

Fuerte por dentro, la debilidad siendo solo una máscara…

Cuanto desearía ser como él…

-Draco… -entre sueños comenzó a moverse y retorcerse mientras murmuraba y de sus ojos cerrados brotaban débiles y silenciosas lágrimas. -Ayúdame… sa… sálvame…

Lo apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo que con cada lágrima derramada, su corazón sufría una nueva herida.

Que complicado era esto de amar a alguien ¿No?

Sentir como propio su dolor, solo que multiplicado por mil.

Desear gritar sin que puedas sacar un solo sonido de la garganta, querer correr y gritar a todos que amas a ese ser tan puro y perfecto, añorar tocar su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, detener el tiempo y perdurar cada segundo hasta hacerlos eternos…

Pero nada de eso puedes hacer.

Por que no basta con ser un mago, tener toneladas de oro mágico o una reputación… todo pierde su valía, queda en segundo termino, cediéndole el primer lugar a esa persona…

Que complicado es el amor…

Cuanto desearía en ese preciso momento decirle a aquel pequeño ser que ahora dormitaba tranquilo, lo mucho que lo amaba y todo lo que deseaba **ser y hacer** a su lado.

Y sin embargo no podía, ni debía…

¿Por qué?

Pues por que no… por que él amaba a alguien más, por temor a alejarlo… no quería asustarlo y menos con lo de Blaise tan reciente.

Por que Harry podía parecer lo más tranquilo, sereno e indiferente que quisiera, pero sus sueños y la mirada jade que poseía lo delataba sin dudar.

Y él, Draco Malfoy siempre fue un completo experto en descifrar las miradas de otros, así como ocultar la suya.

Se sentía tan bien estar así, sintiendo la respiración del moreno en su cuello, el latir acompasado de su corazón… el calor de aquel pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo normalmente frío…

Siempre fueron eso: calor y frío, fuego y hielo, oscuridad y luz… por eso dicen sabiamente que los polos opuestos se atraen… o en este caso, la oscuridad siempre busca un poco de luz…

Así Draco buscó acercarse a Harry de una manera u otra, siendo su sombra para permanente y eterna… mejor estar cerca de él, con la herida fresca a estar lejos, muriendo lentamente de amor…

El rubio cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por tanta tranquilidad, entregándose al perfecto mundo de sueños en que todo podría ser realidad… incluso su amor por el moreno…

------------------

-Profesora Mcgonagall… -la mujer miró al par de jóvenes que la observaban aprehensivos.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es Harry. No ha aparecido en toda la noche y ya casi anochece.

La mujer suspiró cansadamente mientras recordaba lo relatado hacía unos minutos en la sala de maestros por Madame Pomfrey.

-Siéntense. Tenemos que hablar.

------------------

-Tranquilo Harry… -Draco le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda a el ojiverde que despertaba inundado en llanto, uno de esos llantos desgarradores que te rompen el alma y recuerdan lo dañado que ese corazón se encuentra.

-No… no lo… entiendo…

-¿Que es lo que no entiendes?

-Por que… -suspiró intentando detener las lágrimas que caían como dagas en el corazón de Draco, haciéndolo sufrir lo indecible con solo verlo. -Por que si aunque ya… ya acepté lo que pasó… e incluso lo perdoné… -aferró con ambas manos la túnica del rubio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. -¿Por qué es que me duele tanto?... ¿Por qué a mi?... ¿Es que soy malo? ¿Acaso soy malo y esto es un castigo de Dios?... Dios… ¿Por qué me abandonó?... ¿Por qué?

¿Que se contesta en esos casos? Díganme por favor, por que yo no lo sé.

¿Cómo explicarle que es natural que le duela, que fue solo el destino, así de simple y a la vez de complicado… que le pasó por que si, que no es malo, que es el ángel más hermoso que jamás has visto en tu vida…?

Dime, por favor… ¿Que se contesta?

¿Cómo puedes hacer entender a la más frágil flor del universo que las tormentas son algo que sucede y que por más duras que sean, siempre nos enseñarán algo…?

-Draco… ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel conmigo?... Solo contéstame eso… ¿Por qué? -El rubio apretó los ojos intentando detener el llanto a la vez en que abrazaba fuertemente a Harry, quien se guareció en su pecho mientras continuaba preguntando la razón… esa simple y maldita razón de que el destino se ensañara tanto con él. -¿Acaso es justo? -luego de suspirar varias veces, por fin fue capaz de responderle.

-No lo sé, Harry… no sé por que pasan estas cosas y mucho menos por que a ti… pero si estoy seguro de algo y eso es que tu no eres malo, que esto no es justo, que solo pasó… Dios no se ha olvidado de ti, el ha estado todo este tiempo a tu lado, ayudándote, llorando tus penas a tu lado… -el moreno se alejó un par de centímetros, levantando el rostro para enfocar la vista con el rubio. 

-Enviándome ángeles de salvación (como tú) en el momento adecuado… -Una triste sonrisa hizo el amago de aparecer en su rostro. -pero aun así, duele… y mucho.

-Lo sé… por eso quiero que nunca olvides que tienes en mi a alguien que siempre te va a apoyar, cada que desees hablar de lo que sea, o hacer lo que se te ocurra. Aquí estaré, ¿Sí?

-Gracias…

------------------

-Mi único pecado fue amarlo y no ser correspondido… ¿Que haré ahora? -Harry se dio la media vuelta, quedando acostado de frente al rubio que momentos antes lo abrazaba. -¿Que haré cuando lo vea en el Gran comedor, en los pasillos…?

-Lo que harás será sonreír e intentar ser tan feliz como antes, que él se de cuenta de lo mucho que ha perdido… -murmuró Draco, ganándose un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Pero que tonterías dices… ¿"Lo mucho que ha perdido"? jajaja, realmente creo que andas confundido.

-Nop, tú eres el confundido aquí. Potter –arrastrando las palabras como antes, siguió hablando. –Creo que esos lentes tuyos necesitan mucho más aumento. u.ú -El rubio hizo aparecer un enorme espejo en la parte de arriba de la cama, viendo el reflejo de ellos dos acostados. –Dime que vez.

-Te veo a ti y me veo a mí.

-Wow, que descubrimiento. Describe lo que ves, como si no nos conocieras. 

-¡Ni digas eso! –De pronto, el tono juguetón de Harry cambió a uno de total temor, Draco lo miró preocupado por lo que el moreno añadió al instante. –Nunca vuelvas siquiera a decir "como si no nos conociéramos"… Draco… tal vez no me creas, pero realmente, si no te hubiera conocido, mi vida sería demasiado distinta… y no me gusta… eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. –Terminó con una enorme sonrisa, sus verdes ojos fijos en los de tormenta del rubio, quien observaba maravillado como aquella mirada de vidrio volvía a convertirse en las dos brillantes gemas que él recordaba. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de acariciar su rostro, de delinear su sonrisa y besar sus labios. Pero de nuevo se detuvo. 

-Ya pues, ni digas que esto se pone cursi.

-Jaja, no lo ocultes, se que me adoras aunque no lo demuestres.

(Si supieras cuanto de verdad hay en esas palabras…) –Bueno, en lo que estábamos. Describe lo que ves.

-Esta bien, veo… -pareció pensarlo un poco, una ligera sombra entristeció su mirada. –Veo… a un aristócrata rubio el cual sonríe y es esa misma sonrisa la que lo hace parecer humano –"y no ángel"… un momento… ¿Por qué pensó eso?...

-¿Qué más?

-También a un miserable suertudo que esta a su lado.

-¿Cómo se ve ese "miserable"?

-Se ve triste, pero también feliz… se nota que poco a poco comienza a retomar su vieja alegría… -a través del espejo, miró a Draco. –"Las puertas del cielo son custodiadas por demonios"…

-¿Y eso? -el rubio lo enfrentó, ambos mirándose a través del reflejo.

-¡Pues eso!... ¿No te has fijado que siempre antes de la verdadera felicidad, viene algo que te hace sufrir mucho? Algo que te hace pensar muy seriamente en darte por vencido y sencillamente deshacerte de todo… Por eso digo eso.

-Vaya… realmente estas loco.

-No más que tú…. Pero… Draco, ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Veo a la persona más feliz del mundo en compañía de un ángel.

-Ohhh…. Entonces si me ves a mí con mi ángel…

-Ehh… de hecho era al revés. Harry, realmente te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi, me has ayudado a cambiar…

-Lo mismo digo Draco… lo mismo digo…

------------------

-Vamos, ¡Deja de ser tan necio!

-El necio es otro… ya déjame en paz…

-Mira, por estar tomándote tan a pecho tu labor de enfermera particular…

-¡Oye!

-¡Ohh, déjame terminar, decía, por estar con eso de ser mi enfermera, no te has puesto a terminar tus tareas y ¡Seguro tienes una pila de deberes sin terminar en tu habitación!... 

-Harry… las he estado haciendo mientras duermes. –contestó aburrido.

-00… y ¿Por que aquel pergamino esta incompleto?

-¡Has estado husmeando entre mis cosas! –respondió con un falso aire indignado. La verdad es que Draco se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con Harry que lo reñía con sus finas manos en las caderas.

-¡Sí! Ehhh… jejeje, disculpa… pero el punto es que… ¡Esta incompleto ese pergamino de pociones! Si mal no recuerdo era mínimo un metro y medio.

-Lo sé… maldita sea… es solo que me falta un libro.

-¿Por qué no vas por el?

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que… por que…

-¡Draco, habla ya!

-¡POR QUE NO TE QUIERO DEJAR SOLO! ¿Contento?

-Mucho. –el chico sonrió. –Ahora vete por lo que necesites, aquí te espero.

-Mmm…

-Vamos, deja tu complejo de mamá gallina y ve por eso, no me pasará nada…. Anda…. ¡Vete ya!

-Grrr…. El rubio salió refunfuñando del lugar, pero apenas iba a cruzar el umbral, se detuvo, una siniestra sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. –Harry… espera, antes de irme. Ven. –el chico se acercó a él.

-¿Y bien señor? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Ahora harás lo que quieras.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, mira. Estas en la habitación del requerimiento, aquí todo lo que desees se hará verdad así que quiero que cierres los ojos y aunque sea por lo que queda de día, en esta sala, te sientas libre de hacer lo que quieras, solo lo que desees. Iré por esos malditos libros ya que tanto insistes y mientras quiero que pienses en lo que deseas… cuando vuelva, quiero que hagas y digas lo que desees ¿ok?

-Eh… esta bien… Draco…

-¿Si?

-Yo no deseo nada.

-En otro tiempo te creería, pero veo en tus ojos que deseas algo y quiero que sepas que es.

-¿Tú lo sabes?

-No. Aunque tuviera la manera de saberlo, te respeto, yo nunca haré nada que tú no me permitas…. Pero anda, apresúrate a prepárate. –Draco salió dejando a Harry solo. El chico se tumbó en la cama mirándose en el espejo que no habían hecho desaparecer desde la mañana. Soltó un suspiro pensando que podría ser ese deseo oculto que su corazón guardaba y se negaba tan terminantemente a revelarle. 

Joder… el mismo sabía que había algo, pero no sabía que.

Cerró los ojos, la imagen de Draco acudiendo a su mente, haciéndolo sonreír. Comenzó a pensar luego en Blaise, analizó lo que sentía por él. 

Tanto tiempo amando a Blaise le había cerrado los ojos y empañado la razón al grado de no darse cuenta de que su corazón había encontrado a otra persona a la cual realmente amaba… lo de Zabini tal vez se había convertido en algún tipo de obsesión…. Como esos filtros amorosos que tomas y realmente crees sentir amor, pero que al pasar el tiempo, te das cuenta de que en realidad era solo una ilusión…. Y sin embargo puedes llegar a hacer tanto por ella…

Amor verdadero o no, Harry fue conciente de una cosa: que necesitaba a Draco con todas sus fuerzas. Lo necesitaba a su lado cada que despertara por las mañanas, lo necesitaba cuando los fantasmas del pasado volvían a él… simplemente lo necesitaba y eso era algo que su corazón gritaba desesperado desde hace tiempo, que idiota fue al no haberse dado cuenta antes…

------------------

-Ron… Ron... ¡RON! –los animales que retozaban cerca del lago huyeron al escuchar el grito de la chica.

-Lo siento… Hermione… ¿Te das cuenta de que le hemos fallado a Harry?... no hemos estado ahí para él cuando más nos ha necesitado… somos sus "amigos" y sin embargo, tuvo que recurrir al hurón para que lo ayudara…

-Sé a que te refieres… pero, no podemos hacer que el tiempo vuelva, el error ya lo cometimos… lo que podemos hacer es intentar repararlo… pero para eso, necesito que te tranquilices, ¿Lo harías, Ron?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Muy bien. La profesora dijo que estaban en la habitación del requerimiento ¿No?

-Aha… vamos ya.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y con grandes zancadas cubrieron el camino hasta llegar a su destino, cada uno con la mente inmersa en el mar de confusión que Mcgonagall no hizo mucho por resolver. Solo les dijo que Harry había sido atacado y salvado por Draco, que él lo había estado apoyando… gracias a las atinadas preguntas de la chica, lograron sacarle a la profesora que quien lo atacó fue alguien a quien el ojiverde amaba, pero el nombre no lo sabían. 

Sinceramente el trío dorado necesitaba hablar.

------------------

El rubio regresaba de la biblioteca con un par de pesados volúmenes mohosos entre sus manos, avanzó hasta llegar a las puertas de la sala del requerimiento, las cuales eran franqueadas por los amigos de Harry, quienes lo miraban con recelo.

Apretó los libros que antes cargaba con tanto cuidado, su mente peleando entre lanzarles un expeliarmus para borrarles la duda en el rostro, un cruciatus por no haber cuidado a Harry (NA: sobre protector xD) o simplemente dejarlos pasar a ayudar al moreno que lo esperaba dentro.

Hizo lo último después de soltar un gruñido.

-Pasen, pero más vale que no lo molesten ¿Ok? -abrió la puerta con la elegancia que siempre lo caracterizaba. –Harry, tienes visitas.

El aludido saltó asustado, realmente lo que deseaba en ese momento era no ver ni oír a Draco… aunque también añoraba hacerlo… el punto es que le tomó por sorpresa sentir su sedosa voz tan cerca, igual el abrazo en el que de pronto se vio inmerso.

Abrió los ojos con sobresalto, reconociendo una enorme masa de cabello castaño y el ya característico aroma a bosque de su amigo.

-Ron… Hermione… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡No puedo creerlo! Nosotros preocupados por ti y tu nos recibes de esta manera… -respondió Ron en un tono melodramático. -¿Qué no ves a la pobre muchacha que se lanza a tus brazos y ahora llora desconsolada por tu actitud? -Todos rieron cuando la chica lo golpeó cariñosamente en el brazo.

-Ya deja eso, Ron.

-Lo siento, es que realmente me puso de buenas volver a ver a Harry. –enfocó la mirada en el ojiverde, la seriedad haciendo su inusual aparición. –Estaba muy preocupado por ti, compañero… ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-Vaya… creí que hacer esas preguntas era trabajo de Hermione.

-Sí, pero ahorita ella esta demasiado ocupada en abrazarte y revisarte a conciencia. –respondió con candidez, viendo a la chica que de pronto parecía una fiel copia de la señora Weasley, revisando que no tuviera heridas y musitando frases como "que bueno que estés bien", "Harry, nos tenias tan preocupados…" (vamos, que solo falta que le diga "Harry, cielo" xDDDD)

-¡Ron!

-¿Ves que te digo? Hasta el mismo mal genio comparten…

------------------

Draco se sentó a un lado de la chimenea, dispuesto a darles un poco de intimidad para charlar; algo celoso por la familiaridad con que se trataban y los continuos abrazos de Granger, sacó el pergamino a la vez en que abría los libros dispuesto a hacer los deberes, escuchando a Harry comenzar la narración desde que decidió pedirle ayuda a Draco.

------------------

Un par de horas luego y muchas lágrimas e interrupciones de Granger, además de bromas de Weasley para aligerar el ambiente, Draco terminó lo que hacía y se acomodó mejor para disfrutar del fuego, la voz de Harry relajándolo y trayéndolo a la realidad.

-Realmente al principio pensé en mentirles, chicos… decirles no se,.. que todo había sido algún accidente o algo por el estilo… pero realmente merecían saber…

-Ese Zabini recibirá su merecido… seguro que –mínimo- lo echan de la escuela. –Pronunció un enfurecido Ron, Malfoy apoyándolo sin dudar.

-No, Ron. Déjalo así.

El rubio sintió la ya conocida ira dentro de su pecho al escucharlo decir eso. Ya tomaría él mismo venganza… ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Weasley lo ayudara…

Estando inmerso en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la fuerte mano que se elevaba ante él. Levantó la mirada encontrándose cara a cara con Ronald Weasley quien en ese momento le extendía la mano.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarlo, Malfoy. –El rubio asintió. Luego el pelirrojo se le acercó hasta murmurarle al oído. –Ya después nos pondremos de acuerdo para vengarnos de Zabini.

-Perfecto, Weasley… creo que tú y yo nos entenderemos muy bien.

-Lo mismo digo, Malfoy. –Ambos se vieron con miradas que daban miedo (vamos, parecían dos yakuzas o.ó), después solo echaron a reír como viejos amigos.

Siguieron charlando todos, Draco incluido, sobre cualquier cosa hasta que llegó la hora de que se fueran.

-Mañana hay clases así que nos retiramos…

-Claro, gracias por venir. –se estaban despidiendo en la puerta cuando de pronto Ron se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de descuido.

-¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido. Dumbledore dijo que quería verlos mañana a primera hora en su despacho.

-Gracias… creo…

------------------

Llevaban al menos dos horas en el despacho, estaban ahí Draco, Harry, el director y Blaise (además de todos los malditos retratos chismosos). El anciano llevaba todo este tiempo indagando que había pasado realmente, recibiendo las tres versiones de lo ocurrido, al final dio su veredicto.

-La verdad es que esto resulta realmente indignante. Señor Zabini, a partir de ahora usted deja de ser estudiante de este instituto… se dará parte de esto a su madre y a el ministerio… -el aludido solo miraba por la ventana como diciendo "no me importa, vejete de mierda", fue por eso que el mayor solo suspiró frustrado para dirigirse con tono paternal a la victima de todo esto. -Bien Harry… ¿Qué harás?

-Nada. –sonrió imperceptiblemente al escuchar el bufido enfurecido de Draco a su lado. –Solo me gustaría que me permitieran tener unas palabras a solas con él.

-Como escojas. –Ambos salieron de la oficina, en las escaleras, el anciano se volvió al rubio. –Señor Malfoy... ¿Le apetecería una taza de chocolate caliente en las cocinas?

-No solo me apetece… realmente creo que la necesito con urgencia. –masajeó levemente su sien antes de seguir al mago mayor.

------------------

-Zabini… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo estas haciendo ¿No? -El tono frío e indiferente del muchacho lo hería pero no tan cruelmente como antes gracias a su reciente descubrimiento. –Habla ya, Potter.

-Lo siento… -suspiró nervioso para luego fijar la mirada en la azul eléctrico de él y hablar con voz determinada. -¿Por qué?

-Por que lo amo. –el Slytherin comprendió al instante para donde iba la platica así que contestó lo más sinceramente posible. Realmente ahora le daba igual lo que pasara con su vida, si lo expulsan, lo meten a Azkaban… ¿A quien le importa? Tanto tiempo viviendo de la esperanza de que el rubio se diera cuenta de que existía y ahora perderlo… ya nada importaba… pero era demasiado cobarde como para quitarse la vida el mismo. –Digamos que me pasó lo mismo que a ti (supongo). Amo a Draco desde que tengo uso de razón… ¿Te enteras, Potter? ¡Llevo más de dieciséis años con la esperanza de que algún día él se diera cuenta de que existo, que algún día me viera como algo más que un amigo… 

-Perdóname…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por que yo no sabía nada de eso y solo terminé complicándolo más al pedirle ayuda… -se levantó de su asiento para hincarse frente al chico y apretar sus manos entre las suyas. –Por favor perdóname, Zabini.

-Mira, ya da igual… supongo que es estupido vivir siempre solo de la esperanza… lo que importa ahora es que él es feliz.

-No, no lo es…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me he dado cuenta de que hay una sombra en sus ojos… él ama a alguien y no lo dice… o tal vez no es correspondido…. –terminó, sus ojos cerrados, la memoria recordándole como la mirada del rubio cambió aquella vez en el gran comedor cuando empezaba el "plan"… poco a poco las piezas del rompecabezas se ordenaban mostrándole lo que en su tiempo no notó. De pronto veía vividamente como en los años anteriores Draco lo protegía hasta de las arañas, en primer año lo sorprendió curándole un pequeño raspón en su rodilla… -mira, Draco es muy bueno en eso de ocultar sentimientos y esas cosas pero…

-Potter, lo sé… sé que el ama a alguien… -pronunció tristemente.

-Sí, es por eso que… Blaise… creo que Draco te quiere.

------------------

**El rincón de Cerdo Volador.**

o.ó realmente muchas cosas salieron diferentes…. Ok, dejen explico xD. La verdad es que este capitulo sería tmb songfic, pero (ahí viene el pretexto xD) pero pensaba usar la canción de "quisiera ser" o algo así de Reik. La bajé, y comencé a usar, escribí como tres o cuatro paginas (de esto hace milenios) pero luego ññ perdí el capitulo ññU simplemente olvide que lo estaba escribiendo y eso, así que recientemente lo encontré pero ya no le hallaba sentido y no sabía como demonios lo seguiría. Un día me llegó la inspiración y escribí el resumen del cap xD, pero apenas hoy (aprovechando que tengo tres horas antes de entrar a mi clase de japonés) me di el tiempo y la inspiración de hacerlo (mendiga musa… ya te puedes ir de nuevo a comer nachos te doy permiso, pero vuelve pronto!) La musa se va volando acompañada de la conciencia grrr, malditas… pero bueno! xD el punto es que después de reencontrarme con esa musa desgraciada, simplemente borré la canción pq no quedaba. xD

Etto… me ha gustado mucho como me salió Ron (tmb fue diferente a como en un principio lo había imaginado o.ó).

Para los que leen mi fic de "Estudios del corazón" TTTT quiero decirles algo: escribí el final. Ya por fin el final esta terminado y eso, solo falta el lemon xD y que pueda sacarlo del disquete! TToTT lo estaba escribiendo entre clase y clase, pero de pronto el sr disquete enloqueció y me salio con "necesita ser formateado" o.ó así que ahora mi cap esta ahí y no se si puedo sacarlo ;; por eso pido más paciencia (realmente no se como demonios me aguantan TT son las mejores ;o;) para que la maldita musa vuelva y pueda dedicarme bien a terminar mis fics lo más rápido y mejor posible.

Espero los personajes no me estén quedando muy ooc o.ó. Tmb a quienes ya leyeron el libro 6 tendrán que aguantar que este fic aun este con el 5 xD pero sería muy complicado poner spoilers y eso (aunque no vean como me muerdo la lengua por no decir nada xD)

Nos vemos "_pronto_"ôô, ls quiero, cuidense 0

**DEJENME REVIEWS! (onegai ;o;)**

TToTT MUERO DE HAMBRE! 


	3. Yami wo terasu hikari wo

**DEDICADO COMPLETA Y ABSOLUTAMENTE A HADYTA POR DECIRME COSAS TAN LINDAS Y POR QUE SIN ELLA ESTE CAPITULO NO HUBIERA LLEGADO A USTEDES SINO HASTA DENTRO DE MUCHAS DECADAS xD**

**Capitulo 3.** _Yami wo terasu hikari wo_ (por la luz que ilumina la oscuridad)

-Potter, lo sé… sé que el ama a alguien… -pronunció tristemente.

-Sí, es por eso que… Blaise… creo que Draco te quiere.

------------------

Dios mío… ¿De verdad ese Potter era tan estupido? ¿Cómo podía decirle esas cosas? Ciertamente al principio creyó que solo quería burlarse de él así que salio del despacho caminando rápidamente e ignorando por completo al chico que intentaba alcanzarlo… pero ahora… ahora se daba cuenta de que él lo decía en serio.

"**_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, nuestros pensamientos nunca se detenían_**

_**Si pudiesemos volver a aquellos días**_

**_Cuando inocentemente reíamos juntos…"_**

¡Maldito miope! ¿Es posible que aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de que a quien amaba Draco era a él?

Blaise caminó hacia el lago, sentandose en una de las partes más apartadas, intentando disfrutar el poco tiempo que le quedara en ese colegio ya que a la mañana siguiente se iría de ahí con el honor de la familia por los suelos.

Recargó su espalda en el grueso tronco de un árbol echando a volar su imaginación, simplemente recordando lo que había sido su vida… es que ¿Cómo explicarlo? Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, era conciente de ello incluso antes de hacerlo, pero sencillamente no pudo detenerse. El saber lo que Draco sentía por Potter le había llegado como un maldito balde de agua fría que poco a poco lo ahogaba.

Desde que los vio por primera vez en esa misteriosa habitación, Draco abrazando a un Potter dormido a la vez en que le daba un leve beso en los labios… si Harry era o no el culpable del inmenso amor que Draco siente por él no importaba, solo valía la enorme necesidad de matarlo que le envenenaba la sangre, el infinito deseo de verlo sufrir y sangrar a sus pies, querer hacerle el mayor daño posible…

¿Cuándo…?

¿Cuándo fue que se convirtió en ese monstruo?

¿En que maldito momento terminó de perder a Draco?

¿Cuándo cambió todo?

¿Por qué tuvo que cambiar todo…?

"**_Se rompió en miles de pedazos_**

**_cómo una pieza de vidrio,_**

_**Estoy intentando reunir las piezas de mi memoria**_

_**Tú haces lo mismo solo con los trozos importantes para ti**_

**_Después de que ya los perdiste."_**

No sabía cuando fue que todo cambió, pero si estaba conciente de una cosa y esa es que él no era de esa manera y no deseaba serlo. Si no, ¿De que hubiera servido el oponerse tanto a ser mortifago? ¿O convencer a tantos compañeros de revelarse? No echaría a perder su vida por un momento de furia… había cometido un error del que se arrepentiría toda la vida, pero él era todo un hombre de honor así que enmendaría su fallo.

-Esto no se quedará así…

-------------POV BLAISE--------------

Intento recordar cada cosa que pasó entre nosotros para poder tal vez así recuperar un poco de la felicidad que en aquel momento me embargaba. Cuando mi rostro infantil podía ser cubierto con aquella sonrisa inocente, aquellos segundos que se escurrían como arena entre los dedos, cada instante a tu lado es siempre un enorme tesoro que deseo guardar.

"**_El mundo sin ti…"_**

El mundo sin ti simplemente no es nada.

No le pidas a un naufrago que deje de buscar su isla. Jamás le ruegues a un creyente para que olvide a su dios. Nunca le pidas a el letrado que ignore su ciencia… así, no me digas que te olvide o que elimine esto que por ti siento.

Sabes que nunca lo haré.

"**_Es simplemente como un complicado rompecabezas_**

_**con piezas eternamente perdidas e incompletas.**_

_**Por que es imposible**_

**_que alguien pueda reemplazarte."_**

No lo entiendes aún, ¿Verdad?

Todavía crees que esto que siento por ti es algún tipo de obsesión enferma o que tal vez solo busco seguir guardando tu honor Slytherin protegiendote de un sucio Gryffindor… pero no…

Es imposible que me creas esto, pero sé como es Potter. Soy conciente de que has visto en él eso que desde que lo conociste intentaba opacar… ¿No te habías dado cuenta acaso? Yo siempre estaba ahí… cuando aprendiste a leer y deseaste comerte de un solo bocado la enorme biblioteca de tu mansión, encontraste un libro grueso en el que se hablaba de él. Imagina mi dolor al verte llegar a mi con los ojos brillantes de exitación al saber que un chico de tu misma edad era un héroe "deseo conocerlo… ¡Cuando entremos a Hogwarts seremos los mejores amigos!" eso me dijiste y nunca lo olvidé.

Teníamos cinco años, lo sé… a esa edad uno debe pensar en que el mundo es algo lindo y puro, que los unicornios y las hadas son las únicas criaturas magicas que existen y que nada es más fuerte que tus padres quienes siempre estarán ahí para protegerte… pero ese no era mi caso y lo sabes… esa nunca fue nuestra situación.

Nos saltamos esa pequeña etapa de la inocente infancia para desde nuestra tierna edad convertirnos en los caballeros que todos aspiraban. Fui testigo de cómo tus ojos se opacaron después de la cruel paliza que Lucius te dio cuando le mencionaste tus ilusiones respecto a Potter. También estuve ahí, curando tus heridas y escuchandote hablar con el corazón en la mano después de otra tradicional sesión de cruciatus que ese maldito te propinaba "Si Harry es un héroe… ¿Por qué no ha venido a rescatarme? ¿Es que no merezco su ayuda?"… él fue la primer persona que te hizo verdaderamente sufrir…

Sí, sé que esas cosas ya no las recuerdas y que seguramente no tienen ningún valor para ti. Pero para mi fue el mantra que año tras año me hizo convencerte de que él era el malo y Voldemort el bueno… miralo de esta manera: si te presentabas como fiel servidor a él, tu padre estaria orgulloso igual que ese ser que al fin ha desaparecido… tonterias… solo deseaba tenerte cerca… ser el unico que bebiera tus lagrimas y limpiara tu sangre…

¿Por eso me convertí en un monstruo?

"**_Por favor, por favor detén el tiempo_**

_**Y recuesta tu silueta en mi pecho**_

_**Si es, si es permitido**_

**_Está bien incluso si sacrifico todo_**

**_por ese sonriente rostro una vez más…"_**

Cierta vez escuche decir que aquel amor que te hace daño o que es malo para los demás, no merece llevar aquel nombre… pero ¿Que sabe esa gente? Ellos jamás sintieron un amor tan profundo como el que ahora me embarga por ti. El corazón de esas personas nunca se sintio desfallecer solo por verte o detenerse en la añoranza de volver a sentirte cerca…

Oh no… ellos nunca han estado presentes sintiendo el obseno dolor de verte sufrir… por que sé que aún mantenías las esperanzas en Potter… luego de que lo viste en la tienda de túnicas, yo te vi en el mismo callejó Diagon. Vi tu velada sonrisa y ese inusual e imperceptible brillo en tus ojos que te hacen brillar como un veela. Sentí tu aura caldearse con el solo hecho de haberlo tenido cerca… no sabías que en realidad aquel muchacho era tu héroe, pero lo habías sentido tal y como me lo hiciste saber en la heladería de Fortescue "Blaise… no sé si sea solo mi imaginación o parte de la realidad, pero ¡Lo sentí! ¡Podría jurar que estuve cerca del mismisimo Harry Potter! Sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo sea, las únicas fotos que pude encontrar son las de su bautizo y pues realmente ha de haber cambiado mucho ¿No? ¿Tu que crees? Seguro seremos inseparables…" tu sonrisa era hermosa y brillante.

Tú siempre estas brillando con esa luz dorada que lo ilumina todo alrededor.

Estoy seguro. Completamente seguro que si en mis manos estuviera, lo sacrificaría todo por ti. Te sacaría con mis propias manos el corazón para que nunca más sintieras ese dolor… Recostaría tu delgado cuerpo en mi pecho y me quedaría todas las noches velando por tus sueños tal y como anteriormente he hecho… ¿Te acuerdas, Draco? ¿Recuerdas cuando en los veranos te quedabas semanas enteras a dormir en mi casa o yo en la tuya y varias noches tenías pesadillas? Yo sí. En esos momentos corrías hasta mi habitación. Te recostaba a mi lado abrazandote como si en eso se me fuera la vida… por que, sí, yo daría todos los galeones que tengo por poder vivir mi vida así, tan solo junto a ti… te recostaba suavemente como si un frágil cristal fueras… sé que de frágil no tienes nada, pero me gusta pensar que es así y que en realidad no soy yo quien busca como un loco tu protección… luego de que estabamos los dos compartiendo el delicioso calor de la cama, me mirabas fijamente a los ojos. Te preguntaba lo que había turbado tu hermoso sueño y con grandes aspavientos me explicabas sobre las brujas y los dragones malvados que te atacaban o las banshees que buscaban dejarte sordo… después de eso te recordaba que siempre he estado y estaré aquí para ti, tú sonreías y te entregabas de nuevo al mundo de las ilusiones apretando tu cuerpo al mio…

Después crecimos.

El maldito tiempo siguió su rápido caminar, devolviendonos poco a poco a esa oscura cadena a la que llaman "realidad" y que con nosotros se materializo en la forma de una guerra.

"**_Por la cadena a la que llaman "realidad"_**

_**estamos conectados.**_

_**Aunque no tengamos permitido soñar…**_

_**Sin embargo, seguiremos buscando**_

**_esa luz que ilumina la oscuridad."_**

De nuevo volvías a flaquear. La guerra mermaba y destruía cada pilar de sostén que yo me esforzaba en crearte y que ahora me arrepiento tanto de haber hecho. "¿Es que no te das cuenta? Con tu profundo amor me estas cortando las alas…" eso leí una vez en aquel trozo de pergamino que tanto te empeñaste en tirar y que yo recuperé.

Pero ¿Que querías que hiciera? Me daba y aún me da pánico, terror del más puro con solo imaginar que algo te pudiese pasar, que alguien te llegara a lastimar…

Hijos de mortifagos a fin de cuentas. Se nos tenía completamente prohibido soñar. Para nosotros solo servir a esa cosa debía ser la más enorme ilusión.

¿Recuerdas aquella vez durante las vacaciones de verano? Después del ataque al ministerio no fui a tu casa como le había hecho durante toda mi vida. Tampoco te envié carta alguna ¿La razón? Muy sencilla… o más bien muy complicada… sabes la posición de mi madre con respecto a Voldemort. Ella era su concubina favorita, él gozaba siempre al tenerla a su lado… una noche mi madre llegó enfurecida a casa y comenzó a decirme todo tipo de cosas crueles, una más cruel que la anterior. Al siguiente día supe la razón.

¿Aun no te la imaginas? Eso pensé. Jamás te había dicho esto. El "Lord" me había visto en el andén de Hogsmeade cuando espiaba a Potter, sí, de nuevo Potter y su imposible influencia sobre mi vida… nuestras vidas…

No deseo recordarlo, pero es algo que debo sacar tarde o temprano de mi pecho ¿No? Y ahora finalmente parece ser el momento. Ahora que ya no tengo por que protegerte, ahora que al fin tu héroe a llegado para rescatarte…

Él me llevó a lo más profundo del castillo en el cual se guarecía. Era un sitio hermoso, fue justo en ese sitio donde tuvo la última batalla contra Potter… ahí, en la torre más alta, la del lado Sur, aun lo recuerdo… en una amplia habitación decorada con tonos verdes esmeralda, ahí me metió mi madre. Yo me senté en un pequeño sillón frente a la chimenea y esperé por "el amo". Un par de minutos más tarde apareció, su asquerosa y viscosa piel no tenía nada que ver con la tuya tan suave. Me miró con aquellos ojos rojos de serpiente y me obligó a levantarme de mi sitio, así lo hice, en unos segundos ya me encontraba haciendo una profunda reverencia (tal y como debía ¿No?). Imaginaba que me daría alguna de sus retorcidas misiones algo como "Encargate de espiar a Potter" o "Pon este veneno en la copa de Dumbledore" algo así, pero en vez de eso solo siguió mirandome antes de lanzar una pregunta acompañada de la más asquerosa sonrisa que jamás he visto en mi vida "¿Alguna vez has estado con alguien?" ¿Que demonios tenía que importarle a él si había estado con quien fuera? ¿Acaso sospechaba que quería cambiar de bando o algo así? ¿Es que todavía no se daba cuenta de que la unica persona por la que moriría era por ti?

"No, mi señor" Esa fue mi respuesta, la cual parecio satisfacer lo suficiente su despreciable curiosidad. Me indico que me recostara en la cama "Esta noche la pasarás aquí" ¿Por qué querría dejar mi suave y mullida cama que tenía en la mansión por esta otra que, si bien parecía incluso mejor que la mía, no era la que todas las noches se convertía en mudo testigo de mis sueños contigo? "No entiendo a que se refiere, mi lord"

"En un momento entenderás…" de nada sirvieron mis gritos, parecían ser algún tipo de obsena motivación para aquel ser que disfrutaba con mi dolor… ¿Ya lo has entendido Draco, al siguiente día desperté en un asqueroso mar de sangre, mi propia sangre mezclada con sus propios fluidos ahora manchaban todo mi cuerpo. Él ya no estaba ahí, solo mi madre llegó, me lanzó una túnica y un traslador para volver a casa…

¿Sabes que fue lo que me permitió seguir? ¿Eres conciente de lo que no me dejó derrumbarme después de esto?

Tú.

Simple y sencillamente tú. ¿Recuerdas aquella luz de la que te hable? Esa que siempre has despedido es lo que me permitió abrirme paso en esta oscuridad… yo no quería herir a Potter ni lastimarte a ti… solo no deseaba que ese débil rayo de luz que guardaba entre mis manos se terminara de escapar tan rápida y a la vez lentamente.

"**_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, nuestros pensamientos nunca se detenían_**

_**Por aquellos días cuando inocentemente reíamos juntos**_

**_Por favor, por favor detén el tiempo"_**

No sabes lo mucho que desee que el tiempo se detuviese o diera tan solo unos pasos atrás. Lo que más desee después de eso fue verte y sentirme seguro entre tus brazos. Pero a la vez tenía miedo, por eso nunca te lo dije…. ¿Que si te asqueabas de mi y terminabas de alejarme? Esa fue la razón de que no te viera el resto del verano… pero en cambio a él si lo seguí viendo.

Cada tres días era requerida mi presencia en sus habitaciones.

Cada tres días mi mente abandonaba aquel maltrecho cuerpo que nunca presentaba marcas o debilidad gracias a las habilidades curativas de los elfos. Mi ilusa mente se iba tomada de la mano con mi alma a vivir aquel pasado en el cual reía a tu lado.

Siempre me gustaron los cuentos de hadas, incluso cuando me decías que eran solo estupidos textos que la gente se inventaba… tal vez lo eran, tal vez lo son. Pero para mi eran las ilusiones dibujadas en un trozo de papel, era el recordarme que la magia sí existe y esta siempre a nuestro alrededor… no la magia que hacemos a diario con nuestras varitas, me refiero a la que compartimos con los muggles, aquella que nace de nosotros mismos y nos acompaña desde que nacimos, seamos squibs o sangres sucias, nunca nos deja…

Pero jamás.

En ninguno de esos cuentos nos dijeron que podían tener un final triste, siempre terminaban con un "Y vivieron felices por siempre".

¿Por qué mi historia no puede terminar de esa manera?

_**Y recuesta tu silueta en mi pecho**_

_**Si es, si es permitido**_

**_Está bien incluso si sacrifico todo_**

**_por ese sonriente rostro una vez más…"_**

No me importaría sacrificarlo todo con tal de tener ese final que tanto deseo… uno en el cual estemos los dos siempre juntos, nuestros cuerpos fundidos en un profundo e interminable abrazo igual que nuestros labios, devorandose como si el mundo terminara en un parpadeo.

Mi mundo terminó en un parpadeo.

"**_Una vez más…"_**

Por que con solo ver tu mirada de reproche en mi contra después de atacarlo, fue suficiente para que esa llama fría que Voldemort prendió en mi pecho, retomara fuerza y siguiera quemando de frío lo que quedaba de mi corazón.

Siempre tuve preferencia por los cuentos tristes y tú me preguntabas la razón, pues es sencilla.

"La oscuridad más profunda es aquella que habita en tu corazón y que solo la sal de una lágrima proveniente de tu alma puede limpiar."

Pero no podía llorar. Ya no lo haría. Él no merecía mis lágrimas así como tú no merecías ser parte de mi sufrimiento.

Yo solo busco otra fuente de dolor, una más poderosa que me impida seguir sufriendo por ti... dime por favor, ¿En que momento me volví tan vulnerable? ¿Cuando dejé de ser lo que era antes para convertirme ahora en una sombra del ayer?

-----------------------

**El rincón de Cerdo Volador**

Hey, aquí estoy. Alargando un cap más el fic ¬¬. Espero les guste, ruego por reviews.

Esta corto, lo sé. Pronto subiré el que de vdd es el final. Espero les guste y comprendan un poco más a Blaise.

Sayonara.

La canción es "Undo" cantada por Cool Joke.


End file.
